Do Me A Favor
by EvilNovel
Summary: What do you do when someone very special to you, forgot you and stays in the arms of another. How are you supposed to feel? Especially, when you are incapable of feeling. AxelOC-ZexionOC. ONE SHOT!


**A/N: This was just a random idea that kind of popped into my head one day. And I decided, sure why the hell not. I hope you like it. Review if you like it or not.**

**Oh and the title I got cuz I was listening to " Do Me A Favor" by the Arctic Monkeys. And the feeling of the song actually fit pretty well.**

**Just so you guys know....my OC is not the same person as the 14th member, who's introduced in the game "Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days". Apparently, she's named Xion, too. But it's a completely different person and she has nothing to with this story what so ever. I didn't know much about her until after I wrote this, except that she was a chick and was the 14th member. But now that I know, I had to set the record straight on that, so those of you who know as well don't get mixed up.**

His stormy eye, the only one visible since his silver bangs cascaded down to cover his right eye, glanced around the usually boring white hallways of the Castle that Never Was. Zexion was stressed out, although you couldn't really tell, since his expression hardly ever changed. As of late, he hadn't been getting proper sleep. The cloaked schemer's dreams were full of things he didn't expect to find so soon.

Memories.

'_They never bothered me before, until--'_ His thoughts were broken by the sound of laughter wafting through the seemingly empty hall. Continuing his trek, he came to a door that was slightly ajar.

This was number XIII's room; Roxas' room. Inside, the Key of Twilight sat on the floor and was having an arm wrestling contest with a disgruntled Demyx. On the couch next to them, the fiery Axel sat with a young girl about 18 years of age sitting in between his legs as his slender arms were weaved across her waist. She had shoulder length dark brown, almost black, colored hair that was razor cut into layers and her odd golden eyes shined from beneath her bangs. A large smile spread across her face before her and the Flurry of Dancing Flames broke into laughter again, as Demyx lost once again to the 15 year old blonde; the two soon joining them.

Zexion sighed deeply as he watched the girl continue to smile bright in **HIS** grasp. _'—until she came.'_ He continued to watch the other teens laugh; until he saw the red-head glance in his direction. Straightening up, he turned and continued walking as if nothing happened, although he was pretty sure a smirk grew on Axel's face. He didn't need to see it to know it was there.

* * *

**Flashback**

All thirteen members sat in their individual thrones that all faced the center of the meeting hall. They had been summoned in the early morning, hence the tired look across most of the nobodies' faces.

Even Zexion was having trouble staying awake. He didn't like being disturbed and the only reason he came was curiosity. Xemnas had told them he had something important to share.

He glanced at the corner of his eye as Xemnas stood from his seat. He watched as the man removed his hood and smirked at the other members. A strange feeling washed over him, an almost dreadful feeling.

"We are here for an important reason."

"No shit." Axel's mumbles reached Zexion's acute hearing, causing him to roll his eyes at the tired smirk that grew on number VIII's face.

Whether Xemnas heard him or not, he continued. "My fellow nobodies, we have a new number joining our ranks."

This announcement woke everyone up from their stupor. All the members sat up straight and listened carefully; some exchanging glances of curiosity and confusion to one another.

Xemnas turned to the ornate white double doors at the front of the room and raised his hand. As if on command, the doors opened and there in the doorway, stood a slim, petite figure; dressed in the uniform black cloak with the hood up; their face hidden to the world.

Everyone watched curiously as the figure took purposeful yet laid back steps into the center of the lecture hall. Their hands were stuffed into their pockets as they stopped walking and maneuvered their head to glance at all the members.

Xemnas, being the suspenseful prick he was, left everyone waiting and watching the new addition before finally speaking. "This is number XIV, the Playful Observer – Xion."

The figure reached up to their hood and slowly pulled it back. Soft black-brown tresses floated around their slender shoulders. The soft and delicate facial structure proved that the new addition was, indeed, a female. She opened her eyes to reveal bright, golden eyes. They were soft with a sharp edge, with a spark of mischief in them.

Zexion couldn't tear his gaze away. He kept the usual uncaring expression on his face, but on the inside, he was utterly fascinated.

Something familiar about this girl drew him in. There was a strong tug at his chest that caused him to wince. He looked at the other members to make sure no one noticed his pain, but then he froze as he caught sight of Axel.

The red-head had a hand clutched to his chest and seemed to have trouble breathing. Zexion noticed that the two of them seemed to be the only ones affected by this.

He returned his gaze to the girl, who was still looking at everyone. Her eyes grazed him causing him to tense slightly. Why was this girl having such an effect on him?

Her eyes moved on, observing each of the remaining members, but oddly enough, they stopped on Axel. The two stared at each other for quite some time; neither of them blinking, until the girl did something he hadn't expected. She smiled. It was a soft, almost warm smile. Zexion had the urge to smile back, even the slightest, but he remembered that she wasn't smiling at him.

Looking up, he caught a small smirk that grew on Axel's face. Even with that devious expression, he noticed that the red-head's neon green eyes held a soft and admiring look in them. The cloaked schemer scowled at this. He didn't know why, but it seemed to be just a natural reflex.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Zexion continued down the hallway trying to block out the soft laughter that continued to haunt the hallways from behind him. The nights after her arrival, he had been having dreams of his "somebody's" life. Night after night, his brain was injected with more and more memories.

His eyelids closed as he sighed for the hundredth time that night. The burning remnants of the first memory are still fresh in his mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

"IENZO-KUN!!" The stormy haired 7-year-old boy looked up with a bored expression. His line of vision was barely over the top of the book he had been reading, but it was enough for him to watch a pair of petite black boots skid to a halt in front of him.

He brought his deep gray eyes up to catch the gaze of wide, sparkling gold eyes. A small smile graced his lips as he closed his book, keeping a finger in between pages as a temporary bookmark. "What is it, Oni?"

In front of him, stood a young 6-year-old girl. Her soft black hair was in a short, messy bob that stopped around her chin. A large smile shined back at him as she flipped her bangs out of her golden eyes. She wore a zipped up white tank top with a black trim. A pair of pale green cargo shorts cut off at her knees and she wore a pair of tiny black battle boots.

Her smile only widened at her dear friend. "There's a new kid who just moved in!! Let's go meet him, Ienzo!"

The young boy sighed at the enthusiastic female in front of him and brought his attention back to his book. "I have to study today."

Oni pouted as Ienzo went back to his book and didn't give her the answer she was looking for. "You're always studying. Just take a break this once." She placed her small pale hand on top of the page he was only half-way through reading. "Come with me! I'm pretty sure my father will pick you as an apprentice anyways!! Where's the hurt in it?"

He closed his eyes in slight annoyance at her interruption. Oni may have been his only friend, but there are times where he wished she would leave him alone. "I just want to make sure I know all I can before my time comes."

"But you still have a lot of years to prepare! You're only 7 years old and he—"

"But that still doesn't make you or me part of the Radiant Garden Welcoming Committee. I don't have to meet anyone."

Oni flinched slightly. Even though he didn't raise his voice or even change his tone, she still saw the annoyance starting to build up in his eyes.

Seeing her reaction, Ienzo's facial expression softened as he stood up and patted her on the head. "Look, I'm sorry for getting mad, Oni. How about you go greet him today and I promise to meet him tomorrow?"

She looked up; her bright eyes, wide and hopeful. "Really?"

He softly smiled at her and nodded. This caused a huge smile to appear on her face. "Yay!!" Oni flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

His eyes widened slightly accompanied by a slight flush across his cheeks. He hadn't expected that, but he regained his composure and hesitantly placed his arms around her.

Pulling away, she smiled up at him since he was only a few centimeters taller than her. "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then, ne?"

He nodded and let his arms drop from around her. She took off down a nearby alleyway before stopping. She turned back to Ienzo and waved. He waved back as he watched her turn and continue down the streets of Radiant Garden and slightly trip over her feet. A small smile still in place on his lips as he went back to his book.

'_She may be annoying at times, but I can't imagine life without her.'_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Zexion sighed as he used an arm to shield his eyes. His book rested on his chest as he reclined back in his chair. It was balanced on its hind legs as his legs were propped up on the table in front of him. The library, which had been his sanctuary in the past, now held no help for the young man.

Sitting up properly, he used his fingers to massage his eyes. "Why?"

* * *

**Flashback**

Ienzo, a now 13 year-old young man, followed behind the familiar 12 year-old, brunette female and a 13 year-old male with rust red hair. His name was Ale. He had been the 'new kid' Oni bothered him to meet 6 years ago. His hair was spiky and was layered to stop right below his ears. He had sharp, mischievous neon green eyes. He wore a black and red baseball T-shirt and black form fitting jeans with a studded, black belt. And he wore black low top canvas tennis shoes.

The red-head looked back at Ienzo curiously and smirked slightly. "Hurry up, Ienzo, or we'll end up leaving you behind."

His emotionless gray eyes locked with the bright green orbs of the other male and glared slightly. He didn't like him. There was something about the way he talked to him that set him off. Sure Ale was Oni's friend, but it was obvious that he was starting to like her as more than a friend. He was stepping into dangerous territory; Ienzo's territory.

Ienzo had come to terms with his feelings for his best friend a while back; long before he should even been thinking about love. But seeing as how he was quite the intelligent young man, it was very obvious from the beginning of their friendship that he wanted more. He just wasn't going to tell her until the time was right. But Ale's arrival had proved to be a road block in his life plan.

He wanted to grow up to be an apprentice to Ansem the Wise; Oni's father. Hopefully the man would see that he was smart enough to one day be her lover. Now, Ale was stealing her attention from him. Sure, she made friends easily with everyone in Radiant Garden, but he was her best friend……now someone else was, as well.

"Ienzo-kun, are you okay?" He was brought back from his thoughts and noticed that he had stopped walking and that Oni now stood in front of him with a worried look on her face. Ale was not far ahead of them and was staring at him with a bored expression.

"Yea, Ienzo, ya better wake up before the festival ends without us."

Ienzo glared at red head heatedly and turned back to the golden-eyed female. "I'm fine, Oni. I'm just a little tired. Stayed up last night doing some last minute studying."

Oni started walking again with Ienzo at her side and Ale a few steps ahead of them. "Oh, that's right! My father is willing to consider your application early. You'll be he's youngest apprentice if you make it."

Ienzo smiled lightly at the girl and turned his grey eyes to glare at the red head in front of him. Oni may not have heard it but he did. The bastard scoffed at him! His hate for this young man was growing with each passing second.

He leaned close to Oni's ear so that she would be the only one to hear him. "After the festival, I need to talk you about something in private."

His small smile came back as he watched her nod. It was now or never. He had to tell her before that bastard beat him to it.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Zexion stared at his bedroom ceiling. A thought had crossed his mind; a thought that he had disregarded long ago. He had noticed that he had always somehow involuntarily hated Axel. There was never really a real reason as to why he hated him so much. Sure, it was possible for someone to be annoyed by another person or even irritated at them, but never the type of burning hatred he had for the red head.

As these memories were returning to him, it made it clear as to why he couldn't stand him. He hated him in one life, so why not in the next. If you could call what they had a life.

He rolled over on his bed. He hadn't even changed out of his cloak. Zexion was just having the worst feeling and it wasn't helping him sleep. The thought of a more recent memory came back to mind: a bittersweet memory.

* * *

**Flashback**

It had been three years since that night at the festival; the night that Ienzo finally decided to ask Oni to be his. They had only been around thirteen at the time, but he knew that if he hadn't done it, Ale would have beaten him to the punch.

That week had been the best week of his life. Oni had agreed to be his girlfriend and he had officially been accepted as an apprentice to Ansem the Wise. Little did he know that it would all be downhill from there.

Becoming one of Ansem's apprentices meant that he would be working on many projects. And over the three years since he joined, his plate had been full from day one. He saw Oni and Ale only once a week if he was lucky. He was always working with the others on Ansem's experiments that he was interested in for the time being.

His latest one was figuring out the darkness of the human heart.

Ienzo had noticed that on the few times he saw his girl, her personality had slowly been changing. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, yes, but she was beginning to remind him of Ale a lot. Oni had gained a sense of sadistic sarcasm and a demeanor of nonchalance. She had been spending all her free time with the irritating red head because Ienzo was hardly ever around.

His feelings for her had never changed, he stilled loved her with every fiber of his being. Her change in demeanor did nothing to stray him from his heart. But his research always came first.

"Ienzo?" A soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. He turned his eyes over to the 15-almost-16 year old female to his left. They were walking around Radiant Garden for his day off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He smiled inwardly. She may have changed to have a harsher sense of humor, but she was still the caring girl he had always called his best friend. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

Her delicate eyebrow rose up and hid in her black bangs. "Are you thinking about your experiment still? I know my dad has you guys working hard-" Her hands linked with his, fingers interlocking. "-but when you have a day off, it gives you time to stop thinking about it for once."

He sighed tiredly. He was started to get aggravated with how she always brought up his work. She always claimed that he was working way too hard for a sixteen year old young man. Even for an apprentice, he needed to get out every once in a while. He hated it.

"Look, our work is very important right now. We have a lot of things to work out. We're this close to figuring out the human heart, I know it. Xehanort says so." He studied her face, as she frowned at him. He thought it was adorable, because she would start to pout her bottom lip out slightly.

"You know I don't like you messing with that experiment. It's dangerous. Even my father figured that out on his own and quit his research. He even banned you and the others from continuing, so why keep it up? Why won't you guys take heed of, not one, but two people's warnings?!"

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back in front of him. He was tired of hearing that. They were so close to figuring out the secret behind the human heart, why stop now? "We're being cautious; does that make you feel any better?"

"No, as a matter of fact it doesn't." She stepped in front of him, and slightly glared at the teen boy. Her golden eyes sparked with anger. It surprised him. He wasn't used to such hostility, especially from her. "I may not be my father's apprentice, but I am his daughter. I'm not just some average girl. I'm just as smart as any of you and I know a bad idea when I see one. This experiment will get you killed! I won't let you continue with this!"

He glared back at her. "What right do you have to stop me? I never quit on a project and I'm not going to start just because you and your father 'fear the consequences of our work'. If there are any bad consequences, then we shall deal with them."

Her facial expression didn't soften a bit. In fact, it had only gotten more lurid. "Why won't you listen to me?" She had dropped her glare for a look of apathy. "Ienzo, if you go back to that lab tonight, then you'll never see me again."

Not taking her seriously, he gave her a blank face that he knew she could read fluently. He was going to go back no matter what she said. Sighing, Oni turned on her heel, but looked over her shoulder. "One day this is all going to come back and bite you in the ass."

And with that she walked off. He thought that he would see her again. They just hit a snag in their relationship. She was still his best friend. She wouldn't leave him for something so stupid.

He was wrong.

That was the last day he ever saw her.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Zexion had huddled himself into his room for the day, not leaving for any reason. Xemnas didn't need him, so why leave when having a bad day. He had even sent Lexaeus to get his breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even his snacks for him. He really wasn't in the mood. Getting a tiny bit of sleep last night, he had a dream of a not so pleasant memory. It had everything to do with her, but she was never in it.

* * *

**Flashback**

It had been two weeks since Ienzo had seen any sign of Oni. It was almost as if she had fallen off the face of the world. He had been very busy with his work with the other apprentices, but he thought that he would be able to see her on the few days he had off. He would wait for hours outside the café they usually met up at and would never catch sight of her. Not even a glimpse.

One day, he had even asked the usual clerk that was there if he had seen her. The clerk only told him something he didn't want to hear. "Oh, Oni's been coming around here a lot with Ale. I've noticed though that they come every day of the week, but this one. And the two have gotten extremely close." The old mall smiled softly. "They're a cute couple."

That same night Ienzo walked home to his small apartment feeling dejected, although you could never tell. He turned the key and unlocked his door and entered the familiar darkness of his home.

"What did she ever see in you?"

An aggravated voice startled him. He spun around ready for anything. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw only a tall, thin and gangly male shadow leaning against his desk. He narrowed his eyes at the familiar yet displaced voice. "What do you want? And who the hell are you talking about?"

He tensed as the figure reached over, only to turn on the desk lamp. A dim light filled the room and revealed the hidden-in-plain-sight figure. The familiar sharp features and neon green eyes shined through his copper red bangs. His messy spikes flew every which way and stopped near the beginning of his shoulders. The young man was taller than Ienzo by a good four or five inches and was thin and willowy. He wore a red t-shirt with black formfitting pants and a pair of black boots. "Ale."

The red head smirked at him, but Ienzo could see the malice that was sparking underneath his green eyes. "Honestly, I don't get it. You had the girl you wanted with all your heart. The girl that you fought with me over and you hardly spent time with her."

Ienzo growled at the subject the walking irritation was bringing up. "I have a job to take care of. I couldn't always be there to hang around."

"You unconsciously pushed her away." Ale's smirk slowly slipped into a clear scowl. "Do you have any idea of the pain she went through?!"

Ienzo's eyes widened. "Pain?"

Before he knew it was coming, Ale had him by collar and pushed him roughly against the wall. His green eyes were full of hatred. "Much to my chagrin, she did love you, ya know? You didn't spend any time with her and for what?! For your experiments?!"

Ienzo was speechless. He had no excuse for the accusations put against him. Her leaving him, was all his fault.

Ale dropped the grey-haired young man and bowed his head to use his bangs to cover his eyes. He turned to leave the apartment but stopped in his tracks to turn his angry forest eyes to Ienzo again. "I pity you. I hope you and your experiments are happy together, because you won't ever see her again."

And with that, Ale turned and walked out the door leaving Ienzo to his own thoughts. The irritating red head had been right. Ienzo never saw Oni again. In his self-pity, he drowned himself in the work of the current forbidden project he was doing with the others. Unfortunately for him, that was the end of it all.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Zexion had decided that a bit of fresh air would do him good. Although, planning to spend time in the castle library was barely a place to get fresh air. Opening the door was something he shouldn't have done. Right outside of his room, was the room that housed the newest member, and outside her door stood Axel and he was leaning over Xion, who was waiting for something with her door open. Their bodies were quite close to each other, and Xion was smiling at the red head.

"Axel, you should get back to your room before someone finds you."

The red head smirked at her. "Who's gonna find out? Plus, I'm pretty sure Xemnas knows about us, and if he didn't like it, he'd say something about it, wouldn't he?"

Xion had a thoughtful look across her face. "I guess you're right." She giggled as Axel made a face of smugness of being right.

Axel brought his face close to the golden eyed girl's and smiled softly. Zexion could feel the inside of himself breaking and burning with remorse and anger. If he had a heart, he knew that he would have been jealous.

Zexion forced his eyes shut as the two had brought their lips together. That was all he could take. He turned and faced back into his room and left his door slightly ajar. He could hear the two of them finally step back from each other and Xion's door close. Sighing, he turned and pushed the door open again, only to jump back slightly. Axel was standing in front of his door with his arms crossed across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong, Zexy? Can't handle a little PDA?"

Zexion sighed heavily and stared at the red head intently. "Why?"

Axel raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why, what?"

"Why does she remember you and not me?" Zexion knew for a fact that Axel was also having his memories come back, as well as Xion. Axel was finding reasons to rub Xion in Zexion's face. And Xion had gotten close to Axel in no time at all, but he noticed that Xion would only greet him as if they had never met.

Axel only sighed deeply and looked back at the closed door behind him. "Ienzo broke Oni's heart, and Ale was there to pick up the pieces and put it back together. In her sorrow over him, she pushed every memory of Ienzo into the darkest depths of her mind. Never to rise again. Is that enough of an explanation for you?!"

Ale turned back to give Zexion one last hard glance and spun on his heel and headed down the hallway. Zexion just stood there, staring at the spot the red head once stood in. He didn't know how to feel, if he could. Suddenly, he stared at the ground. The floor had just become much more interesting. Sighing, he turned back into his room and closed his door quietly; the wanting of fresh air now long gone.

**A/N: There were a lot of flashbacks, huh?**

**I hated having to write a sad ending. I HATE SAD ENDINGS!! T___T**

**Reviews would be nice.**

* * *


End file.
